Haruka
Haruka '(literally Spring) is one of the few mod souls in Karakura Town. She has a strange love of pizza, and many other foods, and is always seen at the front of the small apartment she was able to buy with a box of pizza in her lap. Without this box of pizza a day, Haruka feels as if she won't last the whole day! She always has many stuffed animals throughout her apartment, and a large bed in the center of her living room that she is always lounging on. Appearance As a pill, Haruka is the color of spring green. Probably has to do with her name meaning spring and her hair color being green as well... When it comes to Haruka's gigai, uniqueness is her key. She loves to wear the wackiest of designs - from full ballgowns when she doesn't need to wear them, all the way to having the tiniest of skirts on. She loves to show herself off in her gigai, all thanks to the beauty she is. Her hair is long, almost past her knees, but she often wears it in a high ponytail. The color of it is an electric green - shocking, isn't it? Of course, the more design she has the merrier Haruka is. But Haruka's eyes are what throw people off. They change color - from a light gold to a deep purple, it all depends on her mood. Of course, the most common eye color is the deep, sea blue that she has. She doesn't know how her eyes change color (even though her mood is so often happy), because she is often staying in one place. Personality Haruka is a wild Mod Soul, but often keeps to herself. Usually she'll be found eating or drinking, often with a box of chocolate nearby; her favorite treat to have whenever she wants. She will only chat whenever she finds someone she can connect with. That's a rarity; Haruka is a mod soul, and she is one of the few that remained hidden in the darkness for a long, long time. When Haruka is used, she instantly forgets what she often is and begins to act like the other person. That is, until she sees food and begins to eat herself wild. She is quite lovable, often being able to chat with anyone if the need arises. Haruka adores her plushie form - although it isn't really fitting of her nature. Haruka's favorite food is pizza, ice cream, and chocolate. Mainly eating these twenty-four seven, even though she is told it is bad for her! What's a girl to do when she is hungry? Sit there and starve? Of course not! Haruka will eat whenever she feels like it, especially if she is bored. Well, boredom does bring about eating...as far as Haruka knows. History Like all mod souls, Haruka was always hidden in the darkness. Sitting in her pill for days on end, waiting, waiting. She did not know the other mod souls - she had never been released, even after she was created. The only time she was released was when she was running away with them. Even then, she did not reveal her name or anything else. By the time almost a hundred years passed, Haruka was sitting in her pill still, her mind going insane to have some sort of contact. She was hungry (could mod souls even be hungry? Well, Haruka was. She was dying for a pizza...), and she wanted to hear some voices. Then came the day a Shinigami found her. She didn't know the Shinigami's name, but she was put into a plushie. She followed that Shinigami secretly for months, until ending up in Karakura Town's central area, almost near Kurosaki Ichigo's home. But she didn't meet the family or anyone else. She just moped about. Several months later, she was given a gigai by a man she did not know, nor remembered that much. She explored her new gigai happily, taking in every shape she was. She squealed at how pretty she was, and could not believe she had such a unique color of hair. Her body was slim and beautiful as well, but she didn't care. She was in a body! Finally, she could eat and do whatever she wanted! The first thing Haruka did: Go find a pizza parlor. With that pizza parlor trip, she ate four large cheese pizzas, and took home three. After finding herself a job, she was able to buy herself a small apartment, and soon had her own place set up. Living in Karakura Town, hidden from Shinigami and foe alike, Haruka attempts to fit into the human society the best she can, although it is obvious that she doesn't with how she acts! Powers and Abilities Haruka's reiatsu is nature-related. She uses many things in nature to her advantage, although sometimes it takes her awhile to learn it. *'Semi-Invisible - 'Due to her bunny-like nature, Haruka is able to make herself semi-transparent (or invisible) to match her surroundings. It often depends on the weather when she is able to use this. When raining, the ability is useless, due to the darting bits of water that soak certain areas. When it is cold she cannot use this either due to her trembling body (she does not like the cold at all). More than often Haruka uses this to run away from her enemies, not to stay near them. Sort of like an escape mechanism in many ways. *'Midori no Flash - (Green Flash) Haruka's love for the color green has given her the gift of using small green sparkles to blind her enemies. Another escape trick, Haruka is able to call out the name: "Midori no Flash!" and with the correct angle on lighting, she tosses out the sparkles. About a thousand sparkles in each hand that she throws combine together and bring out a powerful green "flash" that instantly blinds the person who looks into the flash. *'Kaze no Leaves' - Using her fan, Haruka puts her reiatsu into any availables leaves nearby and uses the wind around her to bring them up. Pouring even more reiatsu into them, she is able to make their edges razor sharp and toss them at her enemy. Depending on how fast her enemy is going, or how far away they are, the cuts they receive is limited to weak to severe. Category:Characters Category:Mod Soul